The Magic in You
by AstrophilnStella'sCourtlyLove
Summary: The peculiar Jolly Roger Circus recruits Robin, an archer whose dark past affects his every decision. Robin is unsure he wants to stay until he meets Regina, the young magician's assistant, who he's sure has more to her than meets the eye. Under the watchful eye of the circus folks, the two threaten the fate of the circus as they explore their feelings for each other.


**Disclaimer: I do not Once Upon a Time or these characters, just borrowing them for free fun.**

* * *

 **The Magic in You**

 **Chapter One**

He could hear the whispering as he walked the gravel ground toward his new employers. The whisperers stood on either side of him the entire path to the Jones'. He didn't know why they didn't go back into their trailers and mind their own business, he guessed he was a good story. Prime gossip for a circus, and if it were one thing circus folk loved was a good piece of gossip. He finally reached the couple, Mr. Jones held a clipboard in his hands and his wife was clung at his side, arms around his waist.

"Robin, it's good to meet you, we spoke on the phone. This here is my gorgeous wife Emma," he said with outstretched arms.

Instead of a firm handshake, the man pulled him for a hug giving his back two firm taps.

"You too Mr. Jones. I must say, I was surprised to get your invitation to join your circus." Robin said.

Killian raised his hands. "Are you kidding me, you've got an aim like no one I've ever seen and my family has been in this business for a long time, longer than you think," he said giving his wife a cheeky smirk. "You also know how to put on a show, get the audience going. The Jolly Roger Circus could use a man of your talents, in fact, we need a man of your talents and its Killian, by the way. Mr. Jones is my father, rest his soul."

Robin squinted at the smiling couple. They were odd if anything, they had to have known the reason for his six-month hiatus from performing, and if they knew, he couldn't fathom why they would want him in their circus.

"In light of what happened at my last show I-"

Killian's wife raised her hands to silence him. "Not another word of that. The Jolly Roger is where people make fresh starts. Your past doesn't concern us."

Robin looked around at the whispering people and turned back to the couple with his eyebrows raised.

Emma cleared her throat. "It's not what it looks like, they just don't like outsiders-not that you're an outsider just that-"

Robin nodded with a polite smile. He still hadn't found a reason to stay. He honestly had just gotten tired of crying and loafing around. If he didn't find a reason to stay at the end of the week he would simply leave.

"I've been to many a circus, I know how tightly knitted these people are."

Emma sighed in relief. "Exactly. Just let them get to know you."

Robin's lip formed a line. He wasn't going to agree to anything.

"Come, let's show you your trailer."

Only when the threesome turned to walk away did the mob of people dispersed going about their business. They made their way further into the back yard until they came upon a rusting silver trailer.

Emma chuckled nervously when his eyes landed on the rusty edges.

"It could use a coat of paint."

Robin shook his head. "It's no trouble really." Anywhere was a step-up from the motel where he had been spent the last couple of months.

Emma knocked on the trailer door then swung it opened.

A man in a white vest and boxer shorts, spraying deodorant under his arms froze when the door swung open.

"Bloody hell, don't you knock around here."

Emma turned to her husband with an almost raised fist. He clamped his hands over it and stepped in front of her to greet the man.

"Maybe you didn't hear us Will, this is Robin, your new roommate."

Robin gave the man a small wave then adjusted the backpack on his back.

"I hope he's not as weird as the last one." Will said as Killian and Emma existed the small trailer.

Emma rolled her eyes, Robin could tell immediately that she couldn't stand him, every time Will opened his mouth he understood why.

"You let us know if you need anything." Emma said.

He nodded then Will closed the trailer door between them. Before he could say anything, Will opened his mouth again.

"Listen mate, you stay on your side and keep out of my way and we won't have any problems, got it?"

Robin didn't answer him, how obnoxious. Instead, he turned to the side of the room that was his, it was empty save for a twin sized cot. The two rooms were separated by the bathroom. He was definitely having fun so far, he thought sarcastically. He sat on the bed almost afraid to put down his backpack. Reasons to stay, none.

* * *

Regina's eyes fluttered open as a pair of warm arms wrapped around her waist. She was pulled back to Daniel's warm chest in an instant.

"What are you dreaming so hard about?" he asked into her ear. He knew it gave her goosebumps. He trailed his fingers up and down her bare side until she rolled over and gave into him.

"Daniel stop, if you must know," she propped her head up on one arm and stared into his brown eyes. "I'm thinking about next month."

His eyebrows knitted together clearly searching his mind for the significance of August. "Next Month?"

Regina looked at him with a scoff. She rolled out of his arms and sat up against the headrest pulling the ruby red sheets up to cover her naked body.

"When we finally leave the circus," she said, her smile fell when she recognized the reluctance etched on her lover's face.

"Regina-" his tone was careful and low. The exact tone he used when he talked her into doing one last residency with the circus. He promised once this last residency was over they would finally leave, settle down in one place, get married and have kids.

Tears had welled up in her eyes. "You promised," she said.

He reached for her face but she flinched away at his touch. "Baby please don't cry, give me until next year. I promise we'll leave next year."

"You think your promises mean anything to me now?"

She bit back tears, scrambled off the bed and reached for the closest article of clothing, a black trench coat.

"Regina,"

She ignored him and ran out the trailer into the pitch-black night. She had fallen for it again, she hated him and she hated herself in that instant. How had he convinced her, why did she believe him every time he touched her chin and said 'I promise'. He had 'promised' for five years. She finally couldn't take it any longer. She slid down one of the empty tents. She hunched her legs to her chest and sobbed. The ground was cold and the night smelled horrible but it didn't repulse her more than spending the rest of the night with Daniel. She shivered in the cold and her sobbing stopped when she heard a twig snap. She jumped at the retreating shadow.

"Who's there?"

She thought everyone would have been in their trailers by now. It was well past ten, who was eavesdropping on her breakdown.

"You know what, I even don't care." She laid her head back down on her knees.

"I didn't mean to pry, I just happened upon- are you alright milady?"

Regina scoffed at 'milady'. Who was this character? She didn't recognize the voice but then again it was a large circus and persons came and went whom she never met. It was pitch black and he was on the other side of the tent. All she could make out was a tall stature with broad shoulders from his shadow.

"Do I look alright? What are you doing out here at this hour?" She wiped at her eyes but didn't move from the ground.

"Clearing my head, looking around. I'm new here." The man replied. Interesting accent she thought.

"Oh, well, welcome to the Jolly Roger."

The stranger didn't turn to leave. Instead he leaned against one of the post holding up the tent. He didn't attempt to peek into the tent and spot who he was speaking to.

"You've been here a while have you?" His calm demeanor actually, calmed her down. She indulged him in frivolous conversation and stretched her legs out.

"Since I was eighteen. I turned twenty-three last week." The words escaped in an embittered tone. She ran away from her mansion and butlers at age eighteen high on Daniel's love. She didn't regret leaving home, mansions and butlers never interested her, nor did a stifling mother who would rather disown her than accept the man she loved.

"Happy belated birthday then milady,"

She smiled silently. She wasn't minding 'milady' as much anymore.

"I remember being that age, young, full of life. Life's full of opportunities."

She thought so as well, five years ago. She was all tapped out at this point.

"How long ago was that?" She asked. She enjoyed talking to the stranger, it was distracting her.

"Looooonnnng," he stressed. "I'm thirty-three, things are different now."

Regina scoffed. "I thought you were fifty or something. Thirty-three isn't so bad. You can still seize the day or something."

He chuckled, low and slowly. Sounded almost as bitter as she felt. He had a story, she could hear it. The Jolly Roger was the right place for him then.

"Uh-no,no I think my time has long expired."

"Why, you're only thirty-three." she said.

"I don't know, but I think you'll understand when I say the years you've been alive doesn't determine how much you've lived."

She rolled her eyes in the dark. She wanted to be a smart ass and tell him that it was exactly what it meant but she knew exactly what he meant.

"So how much have you've lived?"she said, challenging him to be open and honest.

He sighed, leaning off the pole and turning toward her, the tent still between them.

"A lot, and you? How much have you lived?"

The series of events that brought her to that exact moment raced through her head. The conversation couldn't get anymore honest so she decided to be honest. She didn't understand why she felt so comfortable being vulnerable with him, maybe it was the anonymity.

"A lot."

Silence engulfed them and Regina didn't want to move from where she was. The stranger's presence was like a comforting blanket but she knew it was only a matter of time before Daniel came looking for her.

"Well," she got up and dusted the gravel off the coat she wore. "This was-"

"Exactly what I needed." he said. It was as if he could see her, she would have believed he could if not for the pitch darkness.

"Until we meet again milady." he said. Without another word, he retreated from the tent. She doubted she would forget that encounter. Ever.

* * *

Showtime was much different than the day he arrived. Everyone seemed to be doing a million tasks at once. He sat on his trailer's steps polishing his arrow heads. He wasn't on for another three hours. The aerialists were just finishing their set. Clowns were mucking about with half their make up on, bally broads were trying to get their make up on and Isaac the, ringmaster was barking orders at the dwarves. He had to admit it, he missed the electricity that was backstage a circus show. How the chaos behind the scenes all made for a seamless show.

He scrambled to his feet when Emma and Killian approached him. He was dressed in all black leather, and she wore jeans and a red jacket.

"How goes it?" Killian asked.

"Not too bad." he said truthfully.

"We wanted you to see something," Emma said.

"The Jolly Roger's world renowned magic show."

Robin smiled but he would much rather remain where he was, polishing his props.

"That's alright, I've seen many a magic show."

Killian and Emma exchanged scoffs then looked back at him.

"Not like this one. I bet everything on it." Killian said.

When it was clear that they weren't going to take no for an answer he got up and followed them to the back door. It was the entrance performers used to enter on stage. Robin didn't particularly like magic shows but when his eyes fell on the rear of the magician's assistant, he was glad he didn't waste a walk.

The magician and the assistant were arguing in hushed tones from his perspective. They grew quiet when Emma and Killian approached them.

"Regina, Daniel, this is Robin. He just joined us. He's very excited to see your show."

The brunette assistant finally turned around. She couldn't be more of a sight; her black leotard was bedazzled with red rubies and red lace, she wore them over fishnet stocking and black pumps. Her smoky eye and red lip made her almost irresistible, he couldn't look away. He knew why the show was world renowned now, if people came, then they came to see the real show, the woman standing in front of him.

"I'm sure he is." Robin recognized the voice immediately but before he could react, the man, Daniel, shook his hand firmly.

"Well, good luck mate," he said to Daniel, "And you as well, milady." he said, his eyes bored into hers just to drive his point home. Just to make sure she knew he recognized her and from the look on her face she recognized his voice as well.

Finally, a reason to stay.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know if you're interested.**


End file.
